Stay Away From My Sister
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Jazz goes on a date and comes home crying. What will Danny do?


Stay Away From My Sister

Disclaimer: reading from script I don't own Danny Phantom.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Bye mom." Jazz said hugging Maddie. Danny stood off in the distance watching. Jazz was going on a date with a guy from her year from school. His name was Spencer McDonaldson. Danny didn't like the idea of his sister going on a date with this guy, but he couldn't help it. It was his duty to watch out for his sister when it came to guys. He didn't know why this was true but he felt that every brother had to, in some shape or form, protect their sisters from hurtful guys.

"Danny?" Jazz said coming to her younger brother who seemed lost in thought. His head snapped up at the sound of his name and he saw Jazz standing in front of him. She smiled and gave her brother a hug who gladly gave on back.

"You aren't thinking of following me this time right?" She asked in his ear. He chuckled.

"No. I wasn't. Have a good time. Be safe." Danny said. Jazz nodded on his shoulder and let him go. She smiled at her dad who smiled back. She then heard a car honk, she waved and closed the door. Jack and Maddie went down to lab without another word to Danny. Danny looked at the closed door and he went upstairs. He walked over to his computer and turned on some music. He then went to the pile of books and picked up one that said, " Ghost Hunting" on it. He sat down on his bed and started going over his and Jazz's notes on each ghost they encountered. He soon fell asleep.

Danny woke up. He looked at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He then heard a crash from the bathroom. He jumped up, expecting the box ghost, but his ghost sense didn't go off. He ran to the bathroom and knocked. He heard a gasp and another thing fell over. He was lucky his parents could sleep through anything. He called, "Jazz. That you?" He heard a sniffle.

"Yeah." She said sadly. Danny cocked his head at the sound of her voice.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just go back to bed Danny." She said quickly and that gave Danny all the authority he needed to phase through the door and go into the bathroom. He saw his sister on the closed toilet, crying.

"Jazz?" He asked turning visible again. "What happened?"

"Danny!" She gasped. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry! But you sounded so sad. What happened?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing!" She said, fresh tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yea there is. I may be a C-student but I can tell when someone is upset. What happened?" Danny asked forcefully.

"It was just a bad date, Danny, nothing else."

"What? Are crying because the food was bad?"

"No! Just go to bed Danny."

"I'm not gonna just sit here and watch you cry. Jazz please."

"He's a jerk!"

"Who? Spencer?"

"No, Dash." She said sarcastically. "Yes Spencer.

"Well, Dash _is _a jerk but we can press on that subject some other time...wait what did he do?"

"He wanted...to go all the way."

"What! Nobody goes 'all the way' with _my_ sister! Where does he live? I'll kill him!" Danny exclaimed standing up.

"Danny! Do you want to wake mom and dad up?" Jazz asked trembling.

"Yeah, cut they'll help."

"Danny..."

Danny sighed and sat down. "Sorry, but you can understand my anger."

"I understand. But he also...called me white trash.(1)" Jazz said quietly. Danny, with his heightened hearing heard this statement and immeadiatly fired up again.

"No he didn't. He did not!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny!" Jazz said trying to calm her brother down. Danny wasn't listening.

"He's a dead man! He just signed his death warrant! I'm gonna kill and make it look like a bloody accident!" Danny said angrily, eyes glowing green.

"Danny! Shut up! I'll be fine."

"No, Jazz, the only person who's allowed to hurt your feelings is me because you'd be able to kick my butt afterwards, this guy is toast."

"Danny. Please just go to bed. I'll be fine. Come on. I'm tired." Jazz said putting her hand on Danny's arm, making his eyes turn blue again.

"Okay." The two went to their rooms and went into their beds. Jazz fell asleep later but Danny was still awake. He crept out of his room and opened Jazz's door. He made sure his sister was asleep and he went ghost. He went to Spencer's house and found that he was with another girl. He changed back to his human form and went up to Spencer.

"Hey!" He tapped Spencer's shoulder. He turned around and Danny socked him right across the face. Spencer let go of the girl he was about to kiss and fell backward. Danny shook his hand from the pressure of hitting Spencer. Spencer came up to see Danny's pissed off face.

"Oh, you must be Jazz's little brother." Spencer said. Danny smirked and kicked Spencer in the face. Spencer flew back and Danny pulled him up, which was hard because of Danny's small frame. Spencer punched Danny in face and Danny let go of Spencer. Spencer picked up Danny and pulled him up toward his face.

"You little jerk. You're just like your sister, a piece of white trash." Danny got angry and kicked Spencer in the chest. Danny heard a crack and repressed a smirk. He kicked Spencer in the chest again.

"Don't ever call me or my sister a piece of white trash, cut you know what, if I'm white trash you are not even worthy of being on the bottom of my shoe." Danny said. He guessed Spencer took this as an insult, which is what Danny meant it as, because he socked Danny across his cheek. Danny fell back and flipped back. He threw a garbage can lid at Spencer's ankle and with his mom's inherited aim he hit his mark. "Don't mess with the Fentons." Danny said. Spencer fell and Danny ran to the end of the street to transform. He flew back to his house and fell on his bed. He turned on his light and looked at his body. No major physical damage was done to his body, just a few bruises and scratches. His face however took some damage. His right eyes was starting to turn black and his left cheekbone was red and swollen. His right knuckles were red and some were bleeding slightly. He could hide that. But the face, he needed a substantial lie to fool his parents.

Danny walked downstairs with his hands his pockets and sat down at the breakfast table. His mom, dad, and sister were already sitting there. They all looked up and his mom gasped.

"Danny, what happened to you?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, I snuck up on Jazz last night and she hit me, it's nothing mom. Right Jazz?" He asked his sister.

"Yeah, he scared me." Jazz stuck up for Danny.

"Okay." Maddie said giving Danny his breakfast. He started eating it with his left hand. Jazz noted this but held her tongue. The two siblings went to school and Jazz held her brother back.

"Danny what did you do?" Jazz said. Then she realized it. "You did not!" She exclaimed.

"Yep, I beat up Spencer." Danny said proudly, showing her his hand.

"Ow! Danny he hurt you." Jazz said.

"But I hurt him more." He said pointing to Spencer. Spencer was limping and had two black eyes. By the way he was carrying himself, he had two broken ribs and Danny was proud.

"You certainly did a number on him." Jazz said, smiling.

"I know. Now he know's to stay from my sister." Danny said laughing. Jazz laughed and followed her brother into school.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP I hope you liked it.

(1) If I have offended anyone, I'm sorry. I'm especially sorry if anyone who's ever been called this is offended.

Please don't flame. Please review.

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
